The Tiger Collar
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Lu Xun finds a strange item left over from the Nanman campaign...only problem is that it is not just a pretty item. It is evil, and out for revenge.


**The Tiger Collar**

Yes! A fic!

Starring myself, ANR, and AT

As Xu, Ko, and Mea

And do we want a summary for the peoples?

(listening…)

You shall not escape my fanfic wrath!

Summary…Go!

Lu Xun comes across a strange collar. Ko, with her infinite knowledge of evil things, warns him. There is something dark hovering around Wu, and all signs point to the collar. Something evil is behind it, and it is targeting lil' Lu.

Mew.

I guess I'd be writing.

Open up your mind

And close you eyes

We thank ANR for telling us…

The song will make a difference…

592359704897548973798657895

**The Tiger Collar**

**Dark Clouds Descend**

_The razors and the dying roses  
Plead I don't leave you alone  
The demi-gods and  
Hungry ghosts  
God, god knows I'm not at home_

"Damnit Lu! Where the hell are you!" Xu shouted, stomping through the halls. Ko poked her head out from around a corner.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as if she didn't already know.

"I lost Lu Xun, again. Sun Quan asked us to clean out one of the dark rooms that you avoid like the plague. There's no way in hell I'm doing it by myself." Xu said, grumbling.

"I'll help." Ko said.

Lu Xun, knowing full well that he had to clean, was hiding. To be specific, he was hiding under Xu's bed. One of the last places that they would look had become the best hiding place. There was silence as Lu Xun's eyes remained fixed on the door, looking for any sign of intrusion. Hands suddenly grabbed his ankles and dragged him from under the bed. He turned to see a very evil-looking Xu and a crazed Ko.

"Did you think that you'd get out of this?" Xu hissed. Lu Xun shook his head rapidly.

Xu picked him up, slung him over her shoulder, and carried him kicking and screaming from the room and down the hall. Mea and Ling Tong poked their heads out of a room to watch the spectacle. Ko grinned.

"Care to explain?" Ling Tong asked. Ko's grin spread even wider.

"Xu is carrying him off to their secret love nest to have mad, passionate sex." She said.

Ling Tong gave a mock-grin and Mea rolled her eyes.

"Okay. What's really going on?" Mea asked.

"They're off to clean." Ko replied.

Lu Xun twitched when he laid eyes on the massive pile of stuff before him. Xu sighed and stepped into the room full of old papers, weapons, and random trinkets. She turned to Lu Xun.

"You take the right, I'll take the left." She said.

"Sure."

After hours upon hours of cleaning, Xu and Lu Xun looked at the pile of junk before them. Xu glanced over at her companion.

"Lu Xun, what are you playing with?" She asked.

Lu Xun stopped fidgeting with the item in his hands and held up a strap of leather that resembled a dog collar, accented with long spikes. Xu looked at it strangely, wondering why Lu Xun was interested in it in the first place.

"I think this was left over from the Nanman campaign. How do I look?" Lu asked, putting it on.

"Sexy...very very _very_ sexy." Xu replied.

"Tell me if you're lying."

"I'm serious. But if it's left over from your Nanman trip...we may want to have Ko check it out."

Lu Xun nodded, removing the collar and slipping it into his pocket. The two disposed of the junk before watching the sunrise. It was only then that they felt fatigue, collapsing on one another, resting with their heads on the shoulder of the other or something of the sort. Ling Tong and Mea found them, and the two crafted a devious little plot.

Lu Xun woke first, instantly realizing that this was not where he fell asleep. He was in a bed...

In a bed with Xu still sleeping next to him...

And they both were almost naked...

Lu Xun shrieked and woke Xu, who screamed and the two practically fell out of the bed, grabbing blankets to cover themselves. The door slammed open as Ko, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, and Mea fell into the room, laughing so hard that tears were squeezing from their eyes. Lu Xun gave the group an earful while Xu clothed herself, taking over afterwards to allow Lu to get changed.

"And for the record, I will kill you slowly and very painfully." Xu finished.

"Lu Xun...what are you wearing?" Ling Tong asked.

"It's just something I found when I was cleaning." Lu Xun said. Ko's eyes were fixed on the collar.

She grabbed Xu and Mea and dragged them out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Mea asked.

"There is...a strange aura around that collar." Ko said.

"Is it good or bad?"

"It doesn't seem tainted...it just feels...strange."

"Shout we keep an eye on it?" Xu asked.

"Yes."

Xu didn't lose sleep over this. She wasn't sure that Ko's little prediction was entirely accurate. She resolved to keep an eye on her love interest over the course of a few days. If she found nothing, then she would question Ko further.

She didn't want to know what would happen if something was wrong.

34208923098348093083243890

Chapter end!


End file.
